Approximately thirty percent of medication prescriptions are never filled, and nearly fifty percent of medications for chronic diseases (i.e., long-lasting conditions) are not taken as prescribed. This lack of adherence to medication regimens has dramatic effects on the health of individuals and the healthcare costs for society as a whole. Non-adherence has been estimated to cost the U.S. health care system $200 billion annually.
For example, compliance with an opthalmological medication plan (also referred to as a “medication regimen”) may be vital for preventing visual loss and blindness resulting from chronic conditions such as glaucoma. But almost seventy-five percent of patients admit to some form of noncompliant behavior, over thirty percent of patients do not fill their prescriptions, and nearly fifty percent of patients discontinue their prescriptions within six months of it being prescribed.
While forgetfulness is one barrier to adherence with a medication regimen, it is not the only barrier. Taking the medication at the wrong time, stopping administration of the medication too early, and taking the wrong dose also represent serious barriers to adherence. Unfortunately, there are no effective systems for managing adherence to a medication regimen that may be necessary to maintain or improve an individual's health in a convenient and inconspicuous manner.
The figures depict various embodiments of the technology for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the technology.